log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Demiqas
DemiqasLog Horizon light novel: Volume 7, Character Introductions (also translated as Demikas and Demiquas) is a Human Monk-Outlaw and the guild master of Brigandia, a guild located in and formerly in control of Susukino. After targeting a young Druid named Serara, a member of the Crescent Moon Alliance who had gone on a quest alone prior to the Catastrophe, Shiroe's Party ventures to Susukino to retrieve Serara and put an end to Brigandia's reign of terror. At some point after being defeated by Shiroe's group and later by Silver Sword, he marries a Lander woman named Upashi. In the real world, his name is and he is a 19-year-old high school graduate now employed at a moving company.熊田和人 on the Log Horizon Database Appearance Demiqas is a Monk and uses claw-like Brass Knuckles as his weapons of choice. He has a large build with dark skin and long purple hair and wears armor made of leather and lined with fur. Personality He is brutal person and he is willing to kill anyone outside of his guild—or even those within—to get the what he wants without hesitation, which is why he is so obsessed with Serara, who managed to escape from his grasp. He seems to only play the game to conquer and has little tolerance for people that will not follow his orders. He is notorious for looting and pillaging unsuspecting travelers of their items and PKing them, even prior to the Catastrophe. His second-in-command is a Sorcerer named Londark, although the two don't seem to get along too well and the guild is split between them. After his defeat at Nyanta's hands and another one at William Massachusetts', Demiqas appeared to have turned over a new leaf as he took a Lander as his wife despite her henpecking him often; unlike how he would PK any of his subordinates, who irritate him the slightest, he now shows to be more tolerant where his wife freely nags him. However, despite being reformed, he still holds a grudge against Nyanta and Shiroe; oddly enough, he seems to hold nothing against Naotsugu, who was with them as well. Part of the reason he held a grudge against Shiroe was because Shiroe, being an Enchanter, did not fight Demiqas directly as did Nyanta or even Naotsugu. Demiqas considers those who let others fight their battles for them to be cowards, but after the raid in Shibuya, Demiqas and Shiroe come to a mutual understanding and Demiqas moves on from his animosity towards Shiroe. Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe Demiqas grew up in a three-person family with his mother and his older sister. Rescuing Serara arc Demiqas first appears when Brigandia raids and burns down a caravan trying to leave Susukino. When a member of the guild begins to act reluctant, he teleports behind him, knocks him aside and orders the others to strip him of his gear and kill him. Upon hearing that Serara and Nyanta are nowhere to be found, he sends a large group of his men to hunt them down and bring them to him. Later, Demiqas is seen parading down the streets of Susukino, showing off his pillaged items. He along with the rest of his guild confront Shiroe and his group outside the city's walls in order to capture Serara and Nyanta. Enraged by Shiroe and Nyanta's taunting, he accepts the latter's one on one challenge and engages him in a fight. In frustration, he orders his men to attack only for them to be blockaded by Naotsugu. He is then stopped by Shiroe's Thorn Bind Hostage and reduced to one point of health by Nyanta. After losing Londark and the Healers, he desperately lunges forward in hopes of killing Shiroe. He is cut short, however, when Serara hits him with her staff, killing him and sending him to the Cathedral while he swore revenge on the former Debauchery Tea Party strategist and laughed maniacally. In the light novel, he is killed by Nyanta with his and Shiroe's combo, and Londark is killed afterwards by Shiroe. Libra Festival arc Demiqas is seen looking at the full view of Susukino in gloom from his defeat when he is approached by William Massachusetts of Silver Sword.Log Horizon Anime: Episode 25, The Libra Festival Whether this is before or after his duel with the Assassin is unknown. Gold of the Kunie arc After Brigandia lost control of Susukino to Silver Sword, the guild disbanded and most of its members left the city. Demiqas, however, chose to remain in the city and took a Lander as his wife, who now henpecks him constantly. He still harbors a deep grudge towards Nyanta from his defeat, owning a punching bag in the shape of a cat that is able to constantly dodge attacks. Despite his grudge, he is forced to aid Silver Sword's and Shiroe's joint raid party to defeat the Raid Boss for the Abyssal Shaft quest after he barged into Silver Sword's guild hall in search of a fight.Log Horizon 2 anime, episode 2: The Outlaw and Mithril Eyes During the battles in Abyssal Shaft, Demiqas refuses to work with the others, claiming that they were too slow, and annoys the other members of the party. He realizes, much to his frustration, that Shiroe was assisting him by buffing him and slowing down the enemies. Unable to do anything while William had his eyes on him, Demiqas instead resorts to taking his anger out on the monsters and the surrounding environment, much to the amusement of the Silver Sword members watching him.Log Horizon 2 anime, episode 3: The Abyssal Shaft When the raid party fights Ruseato of Seven Prison, Demiqas rushes into battle like usual, and listens to Shiroe's explanation about the Shadow Vanguard. After Junzou tells them to pull the Shadow Vanguard without defeating them, he yells back that he already knew. While fighting, Demiqas looks back at Shiroe and admits to himself that he wasn't as good as the Enchanter, so he would take the time during this raid to train, get stronger equipment, and refine himself in order to defeat him. However, as he is thinking this, Sasameyuki's scream catches his attention after Tarutauruga enters the fray, and is then further shocked when Ibura Habura, too, joined in. After several attacks from the three raid bosses, only he, Shiroe, and Naotsugu are left alive. Seeing Tarutauruga about to attack Shiroe, he leaps forward and kicks Shiroe out of the way, satisfied with seeing the dumbfounded look on his nemesis' way before he was crushed by Tarutauruga's attack.Log Horizon 2 anime, episode 9: The Changing Battlefield Demiqas uses his superhuman speed to carry Shiroe to the secret chamber where all the gold carried by monsters is produced and leaves him there, leading the monsters chasing them away. Returning home, Demiqas regales Upashi with the story of the raid, embellishing his own contributions. His wife merely smiles, happy her husband has finally found real friends. Homesteading the Noosphere arc When the Eternal Moths begin to attack, one of the victims is Upashi. Demiqas goes into a violent berserker rage, attacking the monsters with a savage fury, all the while clutching Upashi to his chest to keep her safe. When Shiroe's team destroy the Genius-monster controlling the swarm, causing the moths to die automatically, Upashi awakens, bringing tears to the warrior's eyes, though he fervently denies crying. Equipment Trivia *In the anime, Demiqas is killed by Serara, while in the light novel, Shiroe's and Nyanta's combo killed him before he could even say a word. *A running gag throughout the series is that people, especially Shiroe, will mispronounce or mess up his name, whether on purpose or by accident. The names he has been referred to by are: ** Demi-Glace ** Mister Delicious ** Mr. Democracy ** Demi-whatsits Sauce ** Mr. Deluxe ** Mr. Tofu in Miso Sauce ** Demi-Demi ** Demi-Doofus (Dub) ** Your Doofusness (Dub) *Demiqas' name in Japanese, デミクァス, is more accurately translated as "Demiquas" because クァ makes a "qua" sound (like in quarter). Normally, his name would be spelled デミカス if it were to be pronounced as "Demikas" or "Demiqas." *Demiqas shares a birthday, May 23, with Tetora. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Monk Category:Brigandia members Category:Antagonists Category:Human Category:Guild Masters